User talk:PressFartToContinue
Hi there. Just helping out with anything that might be of use. --Heyalls (talk) 03:13, November 5, 2013 (UTC) so yeah Thanks a lot for helping out, and I'd love to promote you to cover for me and Burgundy's inactivity, but alas, only Burgundy has B'crat powers. I'll try contacting him, but if that doesn't work, try contacting a wikia staff member. I'll go leave Burgundy a message now. --HavocReaper 19:11, November 12, 2013 (UTC) template stuff While it's awesome you can copy and paste my designs, the colors I used for LoZ shouldn't apply to all games; feel free to experiment with the colors to accompany the game and try to keep the content of the template absolutely readable. Using bright colors on templates should have dark text overlapping it, or vice versa. A bright background and text color make it difficult to properly discern links. --HavocReaper 23:33, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much, m8. You guys needed help, so I gave you guys help! Grumpfag (talk) 01:38, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Grumpfag awesome If you have any admin questions, feel free to ask, or refer to the . Btw, you're also a b'crat, and keep in mind if the time arises where we need a third admin, just keep them as an admin, two b'crats is plenty. --HavocReaper 17:32, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Two things: 1. Can we get our own badges for wiki editors? 2. Can you put those logos I uploaded up to the photos section? >Grumpfag First off, congrats on being an admin! It's a honor. Second off, badges. You know, those things that you get after you do things on the wiki? Maybe we can Grumpify them more to reflect the style of the wiki. Third, photo logos. I added the logos for Doctor Who: The Eternity Clock, Batman, the correct logo for Pugsly's Scavenger Hunt, and The Amazing Frog?. Can we get those on those pages, and see that those pages get the best treatment? Thanks in advance. >Grumpfag Wait, THE Esquirebob? The same one who did the 3D Grump animations? Sweet. >Grumpfag Admin Stuff Apparently b'crat isn't as active on the wiki as you are, so I'm coming to you aswell. What would it take to be an admin? I'm pretty interested in becoming one. If you're not accepting, I'll understand. Sodaco3 02:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the information. I'll continue to help out around the wiki wherever I can. Sodaco3 03:21, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm a bit confused, myself. I don't think I really deserve to be admin after our talk about it. Either way, I'll try my very hardest to deliver quality content to the wiki. Thank you for the warm welcome. Sodaco3 15:48, November 23, 2013 (UTC) i like avatar and all but What's the deal with the copy-pasted templates from Avatar Wiki? --HavocReaper 17:53, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey! It's cool to see you help run the Game Grumps wiki. (It's me aMAXproduction!) Anyway, I love the new design layout but I have one suggestion. Would it be possible to make the link color for text a more brighter blue? This would help make links easier to se against the black background. Thanks! Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 21:11, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 Okay, I made a blog post which also contains three different shades of blue. Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 21:41, December 18, 2013 (UTC)bibvahoopy2 What to do Heyo! I just joined and wondered what in general needs fixing around here that is a big issue/not big issue! I'mSuperFamicorn (talk) 23:06, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Would it be okay if I created a page on this wikia for Starbomb? It is fairly Game Grumps related since the Game Grumps sing in it, and they released an ad for it on the Game Grumps channel. Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 13:48, December 20, 2013 (UTC)Bibvahoopy2 oh god i see you in the freeman's mind episodes and then i find you here, as an admin. fuck. me. Jimmy the Scout (talk) 20:02, December 20, 2013 (UTC) You've only been a member 2 months and you've made nearly 7,000 edits...do you literally spend like 10 hours a day on here or something? Like how the fuuuu Grumps do you know where I can find clear pictures of the grump's heads like in the picture for the wiki? Yourbestfriend9004 (talk) 00:18, January 23, 2014 (UTC) yeah, but with the normal versions of Ross, Suzy, and Barry. little closer.... Yourbestfriend9004 (talk) 01:35, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the promotion. I'll continue to help improve and expand the site. --Heyalls (talk) 02:28, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I don't know how to add games to the Games template. Is that something only admins can do or can regular users do it too? For future reference. Cicabe (talk) 05:24, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to see about maybe becoming an admin for the wiki, if you think that'd be alright. Cicabe (talk) 04:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey bro just wanted you to know that nobody likes you and you should kill yourself. kthxbye Re:The games template Hey, so I just dropped in the check up on things and I noticed our games template is a behemoth. I think we should split it up a bit, what do you think? --HavocReaper 03:47, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I've been thinking, and I believe that it's about time we add "Banana Shoes" to the "Songs" category. The Jon and Arin said ot was their favorite and even at the most recent grump panel at RTX he said it is likely still his favorite. He even started singing it which then led to awkward silence. Bibvahoopy2 (talk) 12:38, August 8, 2014 (UTC)bibvahoopy2 (aMAXproduction) Hey! Hope you still are watching the grumps, even if you aren't commenting. Hi PressFart, I was trying to put a picture on the episodesteam template, and it was allowing me to. Wondering how you do it? Montemole (talk) 18:55, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Montemole